Her Fire Against His ice
by Liz81
Summary: What happens when a firey red head Gryffindor, and an icy blond-haired Slytherin finally notice each other. Will he cool her fire or will she melt his ice.
1. Prologue

Prologue:   
Out of all the prophecies, you've heard you haven't heard mine. No one has.  
However, it was foretold that the truest Dark wizard and witch would be born to  
an Icy blonde and an Firey red head. However, before this prophecy  
was born to enemies from different standings in life must fall in love.  
Travel with Ginvera Weasley as she sees a different side of Draco Malfoy and goes in  
for a closer look. However, somewhere along the way Ginny finds herself more  
then willing to help Draco melt his ice entrapped heart.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ugh" a very frustrated Ginny Weasley groaned as she looked for an empty seat on the Hogwarts Express, after coming from the Prefect's compartment. 'I don't believe I'm related to him.' Ginny though angrily. Not able to find an empty compartment Ginny opened the compartment door closet to her and took a seat. "He's such a jerk sometimes I can't stand him."

"I know what you mean." a quiet voice spoke. Ginny's head turned to look at the person who spoke. Ginny sighed looking at the cover of the magazine the person was holding upside down.

"Hi Luna, I'm really sorry just barging in on you. I didn't see you sitting there when I came in, so I thought this compartment was empty."

"It's okay Ginny. I'm use to people not seeing me." Luna answered back hiding her face under the upside down magazine again. Ginny sighed

"Luna I know we aren't that good of friends but can I possibly burden you with my problems?"

Luna looked over the top of her magazine at Ginny. Ginny looked into her eyes and could tell that Luna was thinking over her request. 'Probably thinks I'm trying to con her or something,' Ginny thought.

"Sure" Luna finally said putting her magazine away.

Ginny let out an exasperated breath and began her story. "Well first…"

Ginny let loose her whole summer vacation, rambling on about the twins Fred and George and their thriving joke shop and how the problems began there when she decided to work for them again for the second summer. As Ginny poured, her heart out Luna sat back and listened to Ginny's quick talk. To anyone but Luna this rambling may have found them confused but young Miss Lovegood was notoriously good at following the non-linear.

Taking a deep breath, again Ginny continued her summer events. While working at the joke shop she was able to run into many students from Hogwarts. For instance one in particular she show Ron and Lavender walking around Diagon Alley holding hands and kissing. Then a week later, she saw Ron and Parvati kissing in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. When she confronted him about it he told her to mind her own business. After that, their close net brother & sister relationship started to unravel as they fought more than usual or the rest of the summer.

Ginny sighed and took a breath, then continued her sorry story. Ginny spoke about the many fights between her and Ron. As she was telling, the events to Luna Ginny felt less tense. Ginny finally ended her story telling Luna about how Lavender mysteriously found out about Parvati and Ron at the ice parlor.

"…and then he had enough nerve to accuse me of telling Lavender and then he got all mad at me." Ginny finished her story waiting for Luna to reply.

"Well, Ginny" Luna started. "You shouldn't have told Lavender about Ron and Parvati." Ginny was about to say something but Luna continued. "Ron shouldn't have said what he said nor did what he did neither."

Ginny sighed and hung her head. She hated to admit it but Luna was right.

"You're right Luna. Maybe I should apologize to Ron."

"That's a good idea." Luna commented before she went back to reading. Ginny left the compartment in search of Ron, and as Ginny was passing by a compartment, the door suddenly opened and Ginny stopped in her tracks before she hit. As the person walked out the compartment, Ginny noticed the person had blonde hair. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed preparing herself for the insults she was sure to come out of the mouth of the blonde-haired fellow in front of her.

"Move it Weasley," the person said.

Ginny was shocked that Malfoy didn't say anything crude to her that she asked him. "What no insults today Malfoy?"

"You want an insult Weasley? Fine here's one. Your so ugly not even Pot-head would touch with your mother hands."

Ginny was angry at Malfoy's reply, she wanted to cry, but instead turned beet red. Ginny was so angry she wanted to scream. "Urgh" Ginny screamed through gritted teeth because she didn't want to make a scene. Before she pushed past Malfoy, she smacked him hard with all her might leaving her hand print on his left cheek.

"Stupid ferret" Ginny grumbled as she walked into the compartment which her brother Ron and his friends Harry and Hermione occupied. Ginny was so angry when she walked into the compartment that she slammed the door shut hard behind her and broke the glass.

"Ginny be careful' said the brown-haired witch that sat closes to the door. "_Repairo_," the girl pointed her wand at the door and the glass magically repaired itself.

"Sorry Hermione. I'm just a little upset that's all." Ginny sat down next to Ron.

"Well, I can see that" Hermione huffed indignantly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Gin what's wrong?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.

"Malfoy" was all Ginny said and folded her arms across her chest and sulked.

"What did the slimy git do?" Ron asked giving Ginny his full attention.

"First I was on my way to apologize to you Ron when I ran into Malfoy in the hallway. He said something really nasty to me and I slapped him for it." Ginny looked at Ron when she finished her explanation.

"You slapped Malfoy?" Hermione asked astonished.

Ginny simply nodded her head. "Bloody brilliant Gin, serves that slimy git right." Ron said with glee.

"Ginny you shouldn't have done that, Malfoy's Head Boy this year." Hermione warned.

"So" Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"So…" Hermione started, "He can make things difficult for you and get away with it." Hermione stated in a frustrated fashion.

"But 'Mione you're Head Girl, so whatever ferret boy tries to do you can undo it, right?" Ron asked.

"Maybe" Hermione said as if to say 'I could but I'm not'

"Gin what did Malfoy say to make you slap him?" Harry asked

"Isn't his being Malfoy enough?" Ron asked. Ginny smiled amusedly at her brother.

"Oh honestly Ron, that is no excuse." Hermione lectured before plucking her Transfiguration book out of her bag and began reading.

"Well. Gin what did he say?" Ron asked.

"Well he said … he said 'You're so ugly that not even Harry would touch you with your mother's hands'" The compartment was silent. Ginny busted into tears crying into Ron's shirt as her awkwardly held his baby sister.

"Ginny don't listen to what Malfoy says" Hermione moved next to Ginny and patted her back.

"Yeah Gin, Malfoy is just a git. I don't think you're ugly." Harry said while looking intently at Ginny. The compartment was quiet again. Ginny noticed the glare Hermione gave to Harry before she turned her attention back to Ginny, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said as she wiped her tears from her eyes with Ron's robes.

"Hey" Ron shouted when he noticed what Ginny was doing. Ginny kissed Ron on the check and gave him a hug. Ron hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Does that mean you forgive me for the whole summer episode?"

"Of course I forgive you. I can never stay mad at you for a long time Gin, I love you to much. I just worry about you. I'm your big brother it's one of my jobs."

"I know and I love you for that." Ginny hugged Ron again. "Well, I have to go change I'm sure we're almost to Hogwarts I'm sure. Bye guys." Ginny said as she left the compartment.

"Hey Luna" Ginny said as she re-entered the compartment.

"Hey Ginny" Luna replied never taking her eyes off her upside down magazine. "How did things go with Ron?"

"It went great. Except that I bumped into Malfoy in the hall as I heading for the compartment."

"He's changed you know"

"Who's changed? Ron?"

"No, Draco"

"Draco?"

"Yes, he's changed a lot in the last two years."

"No, he hasn't. He's still nasty as ever. He insulted me when I ran into him"

"What did you say to him that made him insult you?"

"Nothing, just my being is reason enough for him to insult me."

"I don't know. He's different in my opinion."

All Ginny replied was, "Right" Nothing more spoken between them until they arrived at Hogsmead Station.

"Ginny! Gin! Over here." Ginny heard her brother shouting her name from one of the carriages headed for Hogwarts.

"Come on Luna." Ginny said as she pulled Luna toward the carriage that Ron, and his friends occupied.

"Hey guys" Ginny said as she got into the carriage followed by Luna. "It's been a long time since I seen you guys."

"Funny Gin" Ron said as Ginny laughed at her own joke.

"You all remember Luna right?" Ginny pointed to the girl.

"Hi Ronald" Luna said ignoring Harry and Hermione.

"Hi Luna" Ron answered back uncomfortably.

Ginny tried hard not to laugh as Ron squirmed under Luna's intense glaze. Finally, Ginny stopped laughing as the carriage made the trip up to the castle. Ginny looked out her window the whole short journey it took to get to Hogwarts castle, enjoying the view of the castle she considered her second home.


End file.
